


Starlight

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Leona (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: It had been a long-running joke in Bilgewater, that it would take a genuine act of god to ever lock down Miss Fortune herself on the old ball-and-chain. Turns out, the jokes were only half-right. It took two of them.She's not complaining about that in the slightest.





	1. Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of drabbles abt my new ot3 bc i simply must shove these three gay idiots in front of your eyes at once. don't worry about how they got together. it's fine. i might revisit that in a later drabble but in the meantime its FINE

Sarah half-woke to a soft, warm kiss to the back of her neck. She grumbled and turned her head to bury it against Diana’s shoulder, entirely too comfortable to even feign interest in getting up. Leona chuckled softly against her neck, low and husky, and Sarah twitched at the warmth against her bare skin. The feeling of Leona’s fingertips tracing curious designs on her shoulder, stirring goosebumps on her forearms, woke her up a little more.

“Go back to sleep,” Sarah complained, petulant, voice still rough with lethargy.

Another low laugh. Diana this time. “You’re the only one still sleeping, sweet,” she teased between tempting little kisses to her lips. That woke Sarah up enough to notice Diana’s fingers aimlessly trailing over her ribs.

“Then let  _ me _ go back to sleep,” she grumbled, trying to curl up between her girls in a way that got the damned sunrise out of her eyes.

Leona kissed her shoulder, and Sarah could feel her smile in the gesture. “Gotta get up at some point, love.”

“ _ Ugh. _ ” She couldn’t think of anything she wanted to do less. It was warm, it was comfortable, her girls were here. Why anyone ever got out of bed was beyond her.

Sarah felt Leona reach over to tap Diana, followed by those warm, callused fingertips tracing something on her forearm. She was too sleepy to follow it, but Diana, strangely, began to giggle.

She cracked open an eye. “I’m going to regret asking, aren’t I?”

Leona laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin she’d been stroking, another on her shoulder, her neck, her jaw. “You have a patch of freckles on your shoulder here that almost  _ exactly _ make Eleadora Minor.”

Whatever Sarah had been expecting, that wasn’t it. She opened both eyes, then, turning her head to give Leona a bewildered look. “ _ What? _ ”

Leona’s bright hazel eyes were striking in the dawn’s first light, flecks of green and gold glittering in her irises as her eyes narrowed with mirth. “Really! Look, here’s her lantern—”

Sarah lifted a brow. “Have you two just been trying to make constellations with my freckles this whole time?” For all her bewilderment, the thought was somehow still utterly charming. Sarah couldn’t recall the last time someone had been so fascinated with her body in such innocent manner as to admire her for  _ freckles _ , of all things.

The teasing kiss Diana pressed to her brow drew her back. “You nearly have the Pearl Sword on your side here too,” she chuckled, drawing a finger over Sarah’s ribs again. “You’re just missing part of the crossguard.”

“You are both  _ painfully _ sentimental,” Sarah murmured fondly. She let her eyes fall shut again, content to let her girls touch as they liked.

“Freckles are cute,” Diana defended.

“Leona has them too, go mess with hers,” Sarah teased.

“Oh, darling, she’s had  _ years _ to do that,” Leona said. She pinched Sarah’s hip. “Don’t be a brat. Besides, you have  _ significantly _ more of them. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Sarah echoed dryly.

She wasn’t expecting the soft, lingering kiss on the mouth, but she melted into it anyway. “They’re especially cute on you,” Diana purred against her lips. “Like the night sky flung over your shoulders.”

That was enough to startle a blush into Sarah’s cheeks. She grumbled nonsense and tried to bury her face in Diana’s collar amidst Diana and Leona’s soft, fond laughs as they nuzzled closer to her.

Diana pressed a kiss to the crown of Sarah’s head, smiling into her scarlet mane. “I think it’s fitting,” she said, nuzzling against her, “that the moon and the sun both fell for the woman flecked with stardust.”

“ _ Stop, _ ” Sarah inadvertently whined, her blush deepening.

“Oh, that  _ is _ cute,” Leona cooed, kissing the back of Sarah’s ear. “Our little Stardust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tah isn't this basically the exact same premise of 'like stars'" listen. its not plagiarizing if im the person im ripping off


	2. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebratory moods of the Bilgewater Days have always been infectious, so Sarah supposed she wasn't terribly surprised that Diana had been caught up in them herself.

“Dance with me?” Diana requested with a small, simple smile.

Sarah raised a brow. “That sounds like an awful plan,” she quipped, tapping off her smoke. “I can’t dance for shit.”

The lengthy celebrations of Bilgewater Days had always been infectious, so Sarah supposed she wasn’t surprised that the bold strains of music that still reached her villa on the cliffs were enough to put her girls in a celebratory mood. Hell, she herself had been known to take part in the Ruckus on occasion after being struck by the same mood, so she could hardly talk.

Still, Diana only laughed at her demurral, holding a hand out to draw Sarah to her feet. “I’ll lead?” she offered, smiling.

Sarah rolled her eyes but dashed her cheroot out and allowed Diana to pull her to her feet in the little atrium garden. “‘I’ll lead,’ she says like there was any doubt.”

Still, Sarah couldn’t say she minded being pulled against Diana’s chest. Nor having her own arm draped over Diana’s shoulder—nor indeed Diana’s arm sliding around her waist.

Sarah lifted a brow as Diana clasped their free hands together, pulling them flush against one another. “Seems like kind of a scandalous dance for a girl who grew up in a monastery,” she noted with a smirk. Not that she didn’t enjoy the closeness.

Diana simply gave her a sly smile, flattening her palm against the small of Sarah’s back. “Kids will still be kids,” was all she said on the matter.

Sarah cursed and stumbled through the first few steps, fumbling on the uneven soil of the little garden path briefly before falling into the pattern.

“Got your balance back, captain?” Diana teased as she led them into a slow waltz that barely matched the tempo of the music drifting up from the city.

“I never lost my  _ balance, _ you little shit,” Sarah protested, grinning up at her nonetheless, content to follow for now. “Might’ve lost any sense of rhythm I thought I had, though.”

Diana laughed softly, ducking to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You picked it back up,” she assured her.

For all that Sarah was nothing but lithe, practiced grace on the sea, Diana always put her poise to shame back on land. Watching her move always fascinated Sarah. She’d seen Diana in the heat of battle before; she knew that Diana was a trained warrior, one who carried a truly devastating amount of power as the living spirit of the moon itself. At peace, though, it was odd to reconcile the two halves of her.

She moved silently, fluidly, every step intentional, every gesture meaningful. Diana moved the way Sarah suspected artists painted, and to similar effect: the woman was damn beautiful. Even the act of simply admiring her felt like an act of voyeurism, one that Sarah perhaps should’ve been reprimanded for engaging in.

She couldn’t help it. Diana was always purely ethereal under starlight.

The hand on Diana’s shoulder slipped higher, brushing against the soft of her cheek, reverent, wondering. Diana smiled down at her, violet eyes fond, the moon overhead painting her hair silver, the sigil on her brow nearly iridescent in the light overhead. A soft, rasping chuckle bubbled up from her throat and Sarah smiled before she even knew what the joke was.

“You’re staring, Stardust,” Diana teased, their playful waltz tapering down to a languid turn and sway, just enjoying the closeness in the cool evening air.

“Am I?” Sarah knew she was, she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Anyone in her situation would do the same. How could they not?

Diana’s grip on Sarah’s waist tightened, holding her close as she leaned down to kiss her. Sarah wondered when such a chaste act had begun to feel so pointedly, agonizingly intimate. She pressed her cheek to Diana’s collarbone when they parted, and whether it was to hide her sudden blush or to listen to the slow comfort of Diana’s pulse Sarah couldn’t be sure.

She wasn’t even sure how much time had passed before Diana spoke up again, a note of amusement in her voice now.

“Sarah?”

“Mm?”

“Music’s stopped.”

“Mm.” So it had. “Don’t care.”

Diana laughed and held her closer.


End file.
